warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Mistystar
Concerns * Needs Categories [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eu']](Talk! ) 19:44, 3 May 2008 (UTC) * History needs to be completed * Needs Bookcheck Wasn't Mistyfoot a queen? This confuses me. In the First Series, in the Forest of Secrets, she is listed as a Queen in the Allegiances. And on page 58, Chapter 4, it says: "I'll send a message with Silverstream," Mistyfoot promised. "Now go. If Leopardfur finds you here, I won't be able to help you." Fireheart blinked at her. He would have liked to give the 'Young Queen' a lick of gratitude" She is called a queen several other times in the book. Now did her kits die? Was her being a queen a secret? This is driving me crazy! --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Who ever you are ;), I gotz an idea. We can look in the book right after she went back to being a warrior. Then, look at the newest apprentices in RiverClan, and if their are more then 4, then at least we have an idea. Mistystream It could be possible that Reedwhisker is 1 of her kits because in the Warriors election story he said to Firestar you saved me once from a flood.StonestarMay StarClan Light Your Path! Reedwhisker, what story did she go back to being a warrior? Lavastream, SunsetClan's Medicine Cat! 23:53, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Mistyfoot went bsck to be a warrior in A Dangerous Path. Stonestar Then let's see... brb! Lavastream, SunsetClan's Medicine Cat! 17:45, 15 June 2009 (UTC) *shakes head* the only apprentice is Dawnpaw. . . Mistyfoot was a queen, because in Forest of Secrets, Fireheart and Graystripe saved two out of her four kits from drowning in the floods. It is possible that Reedwhisker is one of her kits, and I have heard lots of rumors of who her other kits are. The only rumor I can prove is not true is the Rippletail one. Rippletail was Reedwhisker's apprentice. Number one, I don't think that Leopardstar would chose siblings to mentor siblings, and number two, Rippletail would of been way too young. -- 16:25, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Icecloud-- 16:25, 23 August 2009 (UTC) I agree with Icecloud. --User:Rainbreath MATE???? Who is Mistyfoot's mate?? I was wondering if it was Blackclaw. Cuz Reedwhisker is black, and Blackclaw is the only other black tom in RiverClan--Nightfall101 02:15, October 21, 2009 (UTC) I always thought it was Blackclaw, too, but he and she are so aggressive to each other. What happened? Did ambition and politics get in the way? What? I have a lot of questions. :) --Duststar 03:28, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Mistyfoot's Kits Where in the books does it say who Mistyfoot's kits are? I don't think we should write the names if they are just rumors. Anyone found any proof? Aurorablaze 20:52, October 23, 2009 (UTC) There is an erin Hunter chat where it comfirms that Reedwhisker IS her son! There is a link on the Scourge article, and if you can't find it, then someone posted a link on my talk page.--Nightfall101 04:19, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Edits PLEASE DO NOT DELETE THE EDITS I MADE! I had changed her kits to unknown because there was no verification from the books. please do not delete them --Aurorablaze 01:19, October 30, 2009 (UTC) The Erin Hunters comfirm that her kits ARE Reedwhisker, Graymist, Rippletail, and Mintfur in an Erin Hunter chat!!!!--Nightfall101 01:35, October 30, 2009 (UTC) But Reedwhisker was Rippletail's mentor. I think Dawnflower is the fourth kit. --User:Rainbreath exactly! so the names of the kits should still be unknown -- 19:19, October 30, 2009 (UTC)Aurorablaze Not neccesarily, we can for sure put Reedwhisker and Graymist since they have been proved in the chats to be them. The other two will have to wait for moreverification. Mossflight 19:46, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Rippletail and Mintfur Rippletail and mintfur weren't confirmed that they were mistyfoot's kits. only reedwhisker and graymist have been confirmed. please do not add rippletail and mintfur to the family. --Aurorablaze 22:17, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Rippletail can't possibly be Mistyfoot's kit. Rippletail was Reedwhisker's apprentice, remember? It said so in Twilight, when the cats were getting poisoned from drinking Mothwing's water. --[[User:Echomist|'♫Echomist']][[User talk:Echomist|'Talk']]♦ 16:51, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Good point.--Mousetalon 01:43, November 17, 2009 (UTC) I don't think that Rippletail is her kit either, but it's possible. Because it isn't against the warrior code that kin train kin. Because when Feathertail and Stormfur were kits in ThunderClan, Bluestar promised that Graystripe would get to mentor one of them.--Nightfall101 01:58, November 17, 2009 (UTC)